The Dragon Reborn/Prologue
: Pedron Niall is holding audience with Jaret Byar. He is looking at a drawing of a gray-eyed youth with reddish hair; the newly proclaimed Dragon Reborn. Byar confirms that he is a false Dragon. He reports that Geofram Bornhald and a thousand of the Children were killed by Aes Sedai aided by Darkfriends calling themselves Seanchan. Furthermore, in the wake of Falme, there is chaos all across Almoth Plain and Toman Head. Niall believes that this proves the Three Oaths—to speak no word that is not true, to make no weapon for one man to kill another, to use the One Power as a weapon only against Darkfriends or Shadowspawn—are a lie. Niall gives Byar leave to report to Dain Bornhald. Before he leaves, Byar tells Niall that a particular Darkfriend, Perrin Aybara from the Two Rivers, is to blame for it all. Niall wonders about the other two false Dragons in Tear and Saldaea, and the reports of Aiel being seen as far west as Kandor and Ghealdan. Jaichim Carridin enters the room, and reports that Darkfriends who seized Falme had gathered to support the false Dragon with Aes Sedai support. He dismisses the rumors about Seanchan from across the Aryth Ocean. Niall commands him to make sure that the false Dragon is not killed and to kill any Aes Sedai who oppose him. He says that if anything happens to the false Dragon or Niall, Carridin will be dead within a month. When the Inquisitor leaves, Niall contemplates his grand plan to restore the nation of Almoth and squeeze Tarabon between Almoth and Amadicia. He plans for the Children's influence to spread so far that he will lead the forces of the Light at Tarmon Gai'don. Ordeith emerges from a passage in the wall. He looks at a drawing of the "false" Dragon, and tells Niall that it's Rand al'Thor, a Darkfriend from the Two Rivers. He also tells him of his friends Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara, and that the Two Rivers is a nest of Darkfriends. Niall wonders whether he ought to make plans for the Two Rivers when the snow clears. : Carridin strides down the halls of the Fortress with a grimace on his face that makes other men avoid him. He enters his rooms, looking for his servant, Sharbon, but a Myrddraal is waiting for him. The Fade reminds him of his real priorities, telling him that he had orders from the Great Lord of the Dark to find and kill Rand al'Thor above all else. It then threatens to kill one of his blood each month until al'Thor is dead. After the Fade leaves, Sharbon finally enters, and Carridin orders him to fetch him pen and paper for the orders he must write. Carridin is debating which orders he must obey. Characters *Pedron Niall *Jaret Byar *Jaichim Carridin *Padan Fain - as Ordeith *Shaidar Haran - as the Fade *Sharbon Referenced *Rand al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Geofram Bornhald *Dain Bornhald *Eamon Valda *Mazrim Taim - as the false Dragon in Saldaea *Lews Therin *Artur Hawkwing Groups *Children of the Light *Questioners Referenced *Seanchan *Aiel *Ogier *Aes Sedai *Sea Folk *Darkfriends Places *Amadicia *Fortress of the Light Referenced *Falme *the Two Rivers *Almoth *Tarabon *Kandor *Ghealdan *Saldaea *Tear *Arad Doman *Toman Head *Tar Valon *Cairhien *Illian *Murandy *Aiel Waste *Amador *Aryth Ocean *Blight *Andor *Shayol Ghul Events Referenced *Battle of Falme *War of the Shadow *Breaking of the World Items Referenced *Horn of Valere Concepts *Tarmon Gai'don *the Shadow *the Light *Darkfriends One Power *False Dragons *''damane'' - as Aes Sedai